


Drabbles

by Atropine



Category: Futuro della Famiglia (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atropine/pseuds/Atropine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentian não conseguia parar de pensar naquelas duas pessoas, embora dedicasse pensamentos muito diferentes para cada um.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticAvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticAvenger/gifts), [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> O desafio consiste em colocar todas as músicas do computador para tocar em ordem aleatória e escrever dez drabbles com as músicas que tocarem. O tempo para escrever cada drabble é o tempo da música, sendo obrigatório parar de escrever quando a música termina, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.

Ouvir música sempre me faz pensar. Com o mp4 ligado me deito na minha cama e só deixo que a música guie os meus pensamentos e me leve para longe do presente, pra longe de todas as preocupações com a família. Essa é uma terapia que me ajuda a entender os meus sentimentos também. 

\- Belos e malditos-  
Belo e maldito... Eu acho que isso define aquele desgraçado do Eker. O estilo de vida dele costumava ser tão luxurioso, tão profano, que eu se eu acreditasse em demônios acharia que se tratava de um Íncubo, mas era só um ilusionista que age como uma vadia e tem uma beleza pouco humana. Age como um demônio e transforma a vida das pessoas em um inferno. Mas ele deve ser um anjo para alguém, não é? Mesmo com toda a personalidade cruel e insana dele ainda tem gente que gosta dele. Quase uma legião de fãs, o que ele nem gosta!  
Eu me pergunto se o mundo é tão tedioso para ele quanto ele demonstrava. Se sentir alguma coisa por alguém é tão difícil... E se for, como o Lino conseguiu? Ele percebeu aquela estranha bondade e vontade de ajudar os outros que Eker esconde? Eu não sei. Eu achava que era só impressão minha que ele fazia coisas boas por baixo dos panos. É mesmo um maldito... 

\- Rock you like a Hurricane –  
Isso me leva a pensar em como nos conhecemos. A música da boate ecoando nos meus ouvidos, as luzes coloridas confundindo os meus sentidos, até que eu o visse do outro lado da pista, dançando de se acabar e chamando toda a atenção. Incluindo a minha. Como ele me chamou para aquele banheiro imundo de boate... Eu quase foi ingênuo, mas bastou que ele me puxasse para um cubículo e tudo ficou óbvio. O desejo foi tanto que nada mais me importava. Ele abalou a minha noite, lembro que o desejo dele quase me sufocava e era difícil acompanhar o ritmo. Eu precisei de tudo de mim para acompanhar aquele ritmo e devorá-lo como ele queria.  
Foi uma noite que eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer. Não ficou nenhum sentimento sobre isso, no máximo a consciência de que eu faria de novo, em outro momento, se tivéssemos nos encontrado sem que eu soubesse quem ele era. Ele realmente me abalou naquela noite.

-Dirty little secret -  
E eu acho que esse é o meu segredinho sujo. Eu não gosto de admitir pra ninguém o quanto eu gostei daquela noite. Na maioria das vezes eu preferia que não tivesse acontecido e é aquele arrependimento amargo que afeta o meu senso de moral... Mas ninguém precisa saber disso, não é? Ninguém precisa saber de nada. Já basta que ele saiba, porque eu disse. Eu pedi para que ele guardasse esse segredo.  
Eu não contaria para o Nero e eu ficaria muito feliz se o Lino nunca descobrisse que no fundo eu ainda sinto tesão pelo Eker. Eu só não sei se ele guardou realmente essa confissão, eu espero que sim. Eu teria vergonha de mostrar a minha cara em público se mais alguém soubesse, apesar de algumas pessoas desconfiarem. Eu não consigo mentir completamente nas minhas atitudes.

\- Exagerado –  
Isso me lembra de como tentei mentir pra mim mesmo quanto ao Nero. Como eu tentei me enganar, até aquela hora no hotel em Chieti em que eu surtei. Eu devo ter exagerado, agindo por impulso, mas eu o queria tanto naquela hora... E quero tanto agora. Uma paixão desenfreada. Eu não me importo de mimá-lo o tempo todo. Eu faço tudo por ele.  
Eu quero desviá-lo daquela ideia de que o mundo vai deixar de precisar dele. Eu acho que eu pararia de respirar se ele morresse, ou se ele desistisse de mim. Às vezes acho que eu seria capaz de desistir da minha fidelidade por Byakuran-sama se ele me pedisse para largar tudo e viver uma vida pacifica com ele, longe de máfia, de mortes e da canção de Thanatos. Eu queria apagar por completo essa voz da cabeça dele.  
Eu faria qualquer coisa por isso. Mas acho que nem eu posso fazer o impossível... O que não me impede de tentar com todas as minhas forças. Eu não sei desistir. Eu sou mesmo exagerado. 

\- Vilage on the sand –  
Tão exagerado que eu não lembro direito de como eram as coisas antes do Nero. Ele chegou de um jeito que abalou meu mundo até sem querer fazê-lo. E a Flox também. Eu lembro que naquela hora eu estranhei ver alguém com uma aparência tão frágil, que eu quis perguntar como alguém tão debilitado estava entrando na máfia ao invés de voltar para o quarto no hospital. E essa fragilidade, pouco a pouco, abalou a minha vida.  
Porque a tranquilidade da chuva escondia uma tempestade assustadora e cruel. Uma frieza que congelava os meus ossos e a minha alma, como quando me disse o que faria quando terminasse sua tarefa divina de eliminar os pecadores. Naquela hora eu soube que tudo ia mudar, eu só não queria admitir. Eu senti raiva e me perdi nos meus sentimentos. Era tudo tão diferente! Mas eu sabia de uma coisa, com certeza. Nada voltaria a se parecer como antes. Nunca mais o veria como antes.

– Truly, madly, deeply-  
Isso porque o que eu sinto é tão intenso que eu queria ser tudo dele. Seus sonhos, suas fantasias, sua esperança, tudo o que ele precisa. Principalmente agora que nós dois parecemos procurar por um novo começo, novas razões para viver, desde a perda da Flox. Eu não preciso mais procurar, porque eu tenho ele. Cuidar de Nero me deu forças nesse momento.  
As pequenas coisas agora são as mais preciosas. Os momentos a sós, o toque suave das mãos dele, cada promessa feita, cada declaração de amor e cada beijo... Eu só preciso fechar os olhos para sentir que na parte mais profunda de mim queima aquele sentimento agradável. Cresce a vontade de ser tudo para ele. 

\- Use somebody -  
Antes de tê-lo, como eram realmente as coisas? Eu não me importava com muitas coisas. Com a vida. Eu só me importava com o meu dever. E agora eu só quero ele. Alguém com a tranquilidade dele, com a voz, que me faz sentir mais calmo. Uma chuva calmante no meu ânimo de nuvem. Nossos elementos não são feitos pra ficar juntos? Eu realmente preciso de você, Nero. Eu espero que perceba isso. 

\- The funeral of hearts-  
As vezes me pergunto se um dia morreremos juntos. Ironico? Cruel? Talvez seja estranho pensar desse jeito, mas acho que é só o que me passa pela cabeça ao lembrar que nós somos chamados de Coroas Fúnebres. Enfeites de velórios. Quantos velórios nós vamos enfeitar até que seja a nossa vez? Eu não quero enfeitar o seu, eu quero estar do seu lado quando as nossas pétalas caírem, as flores murcharem e voltarmos para a terra.  
Será o funeral dos nossos corações. 

\- Highway to hell –  
E depois que a terra nos engolir, será que eu vou poder vê-lo do outro lado? Você luta pela paz e pela justiça, pune os pecadores, mas você mesmo sempre se diz um. Estamos em um mundo tão escuro, a estrada que nós escolhemos trilhar, passando pelo submundo... A estrada para o próprio inferno.  
Eu não ligo de ir pra lá. Não estarei sozinho e não tenho arrependimentos, quando eu sentir o sussurro da morte e a voz de Thanatos finalmente te chamar eu estarei pronto. Eu vou segurar a sua mão pra andar pela estrada para o inferno. 

\- Breaking the habit –  
Abro os meus olhos e enquanto a ultima música começa a tocar eu levanto da cama. Tenho que voltar a essa realidade confusa, muitas responsabilidades para lidar. As vezes eu queria saber se só eu tenho tantas duvidas, se eu sou o único que se sente perdido. Eu não quero ser aquele que sempre tem que tomar as decisões difíceis... Ser o Capitão das Coroas Fúnebres as vezes é muito mais do que eu consigo suportar. É só por isso que às vezes eu preciso me esconder e ter meus momentos sozinhos, como toda nuvem precisa.  
Eu só não desisto porque a minha fidelidade não deixa, mas vontade não falta. Eu só não posso quebrar o padrão. Eu não posso quebrar a confiança de Byakuran se eu não tiver um motivo verdadeiro, e até agora eu ainda não tenho.


End file.
